<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ugly Christmas Sweater by Avia_Rein</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613642">Ugly Christmas Sweater</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avia_Rein/pseuds/Avia_Rein'>Avia_Rein</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Ugly Holiday Sweaters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:00:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avia_Rein/pseuds/Avia_Rein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I had gotten Angel and I both matching ugly Christmas sweaters for a cute mini photo opt, but my demonic boyfriend was not amused. </p>
<p>*I do not own Hazbin Hotel or any of its amazing characters. I'm just a fan*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel) &amp; Reader, Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ugly Christmas Sweater</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come on, just one picture." I begged, bouncing up and down for optimum cuteness, "Think of all the likes you'll get on Penstagram." <br/>I had gotten Angel and I both matching ugly Christmas sweaters for a cute mini photo opt, but my demonic boyfriend was not amused. <br/>"You know I have an image, doll," He sighed, long legs stretched out over the couch as he scrolled through his feed.<br/>"What if we made it a challenge?" I tried, appealing to his vainer side. A cute Christmas photo challenge was sure to get a lot of likes. A look that began to form on his face told me I had hit my mark.<br/>"One photo," Angel conceeded, reaching for the sweater I had bought. I handed him the adorable red and green monstronsity, grinning for all I was worth. Then I put on my own sweater, feeling very much like a bad Christmas card. <br/>Posing on the couch, Angel and I snapped a few pictures, including a few goofy ones. By the time we finished, Angel was getting into the ugly Christmas sweater spirit. <br/>"Send me that one," he said, pointing at a rather adorable photo of us kissing, "That one is profile picture material."<br/>"Even though we're in ugly Christmas sweaters?" I teased, kissing his cheek.<br/>Angel laughed and shrugged, "What can I say doll? I'm a sucker for cute things."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>